Another cinderella Story
by DaiRoseUchihA
Summary: Después de tantas tragedias, Rin Kagene descubrirá que la vida no es un cuento de hadas, cayendo en las manos de una diva olvidada, desesperada por rehacer su carrera pondrá a rin en situaciones que la harán descubrir la verdadera magia de la vida junto a personas que nunca imaginaba Apesto en los summarys Denle una oportunidad


**Aclaraciones: Vocaloid no me pertenece  
escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro**

-bla bla bla- dialogo

Bla bla bla narración

**-Bla bla bla- pensamientos **

"bla bla bla" frases dichas con anterioridad por otros personajes.

/bla bla bla/ recuerdos

[Bla bla bla] Aclaraciones

…simboliza cambio de escena o lugar

Capitulo 1 Segunda Tragedia

-reportando en vivo desde los estudios de Crypton media donde, a unas horas del terremoto los labores de búsqueda de sobrevivientes siguen en proceso, la cantante Natsuko Kasane quien se encontraba dentro de los estudios grabando el que seria su segundo sencillo instantes antes de terremoto a logrado salir sin daños mayores con varios de sus bailarines y coristas- decía una mujer rubia ante las cámaras

- al parecer la hija menor de la cantante Natsuko de tan solo 9 años sigue atrapada dentro de los escombros y nos informen que en el edificio había por lo menos seis infantes mas, una de ellas la hija de la reconocida bailarina Ayane Kagene- informaba un hombre

Con ayuda de los rescatistas una pequeña niña rubia junto con otra de rojos cabellos salían de entre los escombros, la pelirroja corrió hacia su madre mientras que la otra mantenía la vista fija en los escombros, sus ojos celestes se llenaron de lagrimas, mas no las dejo salir, sabia que su mama no saldría, ella había dado su vida para salvar la suya y la de aquella niña, pero quería creer en ella, quería con todas sus fuerzas que su madre pudiera cumplir su ultima promesa. Los reporteros se acercaron a ella y la inundaron de preguntas pero su expresión no cambiaba en lo más mínimo, tras haber escuchado de labios de su hija el valiente acto de su bailarina, Natsuko se acercó a la pequeña rubia

-lamento informar…- hizo una breve pausa, la infante fijo su mirada en ella – que hoy he perdido a un miembro importante de mi cuerpo de bailarines, pero siento que es mi deber dar a conocer el acto heroico que la madre de esta pequeña…- hizo otra pausa para mirar a la niña, su tono podía sonar honesto e incluso compasivo – nuestra bien querida Ayane, dio su propia vida para salvar a mi querida hija, y la de su pequeña- termino de dar su improvisado discurso y puso una mueca muy parecida a la tristeza

Si, la pequeña rubia SI había comprendido las palabras de aquella mujer, su madre se había ido y jamás volvería, le había mentido, en sus últimos momentos de vida le había mentido…

-acabamos de recibir una terrible noticia, la talentosa Ayane Kagene ha perdido la vida en un acto heroico al salvar la vida de dos infantes, una de ellas a sido identificada como su propia hija, la pequeña cuenta con solo 9 años de edad- dijo un hombre dando la primicia, los demás reporteros se alejaron para dar la información a través de sus respectivos canales

-la pregunta que inquieta a varios de televidentes es ¿Qué pasara con la pequeña Rin Kagene ahora que su madre ha pasado a mejor vida? Hasta aquí el reportaje seguiremos informándole en cuanto haya nuevas noticias, regresamos al estudio- dijo una mujer rubia antes de terminar la transmisión, se acercó a la pequeña que aun seguía al lado de la artista

-¿estas bien?- pregunto hincándose para quedar a su altura

La pequeña solo se limito a mirarla para luego asentir con la cabeza sin emitir sonido alguno, a su lado la cantante hablaba de lo que parecía un asunto serio con sus representantes

-¿quieres que te lleve a algún lado?- pregunto de nuevo, mas ella solo negó

-Rin…- llamo aquella mujer de cabellera pelirroja y ojos ámbar – ven un momento pequeña- pidió amablemente

La joven reportera vio a la niña, sus ojos reflejaban duda y recelo, como si no quisiera avanzar

-si necesitas algo… solo llámame ¿si?- deposito en su mano una tarjeta

La infante asintió y se alejó de la reportera quien veía atentamente la escena

-sé que lo de tu madre, debe ser algo difícil pero, como ello dio su vida para salvar a mi hija, lo menos que puedo hacer es hacerme cargo de su hija- anuncio regalándole una sonrisa, bastante fingida.

Los medios se aglomeraron alrededor de la niña y la mujer, hacían preguntas a la cantante y Rin no pudo hacer más que abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente, nunca había confiado en aquella mujer, aunque su madre dijera que era muy amable con ellas y que deberían de estar agradecidas.

-bien ninguna otra declaración por ahora, tanto Natsuko como las niñas necesitan descansar- intervino uno de los representantes

La mujer extendió su mano hacia la pequeña rubia, esta dudo al tomarla, definitivamente no confiaba en ella, las hijas de Natsuko miraron a Rin de forma despectiva, no importaba si su madre había dado la vida para salvar a Teto, ante sus ojos la niña de mirada celeste seguía siendo inferior y por lo tanto una molestia para ellas.

Sus rubios cabellos se movían con el aire, la fría briza golpeaba contra su rostro, y pequeños copos de nieve se acumulaban en el suelo, era la primera noche nevada del año en vísperas de navidad, la festividad que más adoraba y que ahora se veía distorsionada por un trágico evento. Le picaban los ojos debido a las lágrimas contenidas pero se resistía al hecho de llorar, le había prometido a su madre ser fuerte y cumpliría.

… 6 años después…

-¡Rin!- grito Natsuko desde el segundo piso de la gran mansión

-ya voy Natsuko- respondió ella dese el primer piso, llevaba dos bandejas en la mano y una revista en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón

-¡Rin!- llamo otra voz

-solo un momento Neru ya voy- volvió a responder

La chica entro a la primera habitación, dejando el pedido en la mesa, salió de la misma para entrar a la siguiente

-Rin recuerda que…- empezó a hablar la chica ojos carmesí

-lo se Teto pasare por tu ropa después de clases- respondió bajando las escaleras a toda prisa, como normalmente le ocurría se le estaba haciendo tarde, habían pasado 6 años desde que perdiera a su madre, Natsuko la llevo a vivir con ella y con sus hijas, cuando se firmaron los papeles de la adopción la mujer se encargo de llamar a cuantos medios le fuera posible, desde ese día la vida normal de la pequeña Rin llego a su fin, se había convertido en la sirvienta de la familia Kasane, sin embargo eso no había arruinado del todo su felicidad, estaba por entrar a la preparatoria y se prometió a si misma que este año seria diferente

/flas back/

Rin caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela media, desde aquel trágico accidente había dejado de ser la misma y al cambiar de instituto sus "hermanas" se encargaron de crearle una mala reputación

-es esa chica ¿verdad?- decía una chica de cabellos marrones que hablaba con otra de cabellera azabache, ambas susurraban mientras le dedicaban miradas despectivas

-si, además escuche que es una de aquellas chicas- respondió la otra

-yo escuche algo similar- se unió una tercera chica

Los rumores continuaban mientras ella seguía avanzando, contuvo las lagrimas y oculto sus ojos celestes bajo su flequillo, debía ser fuerte, se lo había prometido a su madre

-además es una insensible- .

-si yo escuche que su madre murió por su culpa- comento, mas lagrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos, sin embargo no las dejo salir

/end flash back/

Sacudió la cabeza desasiéndose de los malos recuerdos y regreso a su habitación, la cual se encontraba mas alejada de la mansión, se cambio y observo con cariño el portarretratos que descansaba en su buro

-deséame suerte mama- sonrió para luego salir con dirección a la preparatoria

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo**

**Sé que se preguntara ¿Por qué subí otra historia si no puedo actualizar constantemente las demás?**

**Verán es una idea que ha rondado por mi cabeza desde que vi la película y no podía continuar mis demás historias si lo la sacaba a la luz**

**Si les ha gustado comenten, no cuesta nada**

**Los quiere**

**Daiana Kagamine.**


End file.
